Discord Nations Superpowers
This is a list of all Discord Nations superpowers, potential superpowers (nations that could've become a superpower), possible superpowers (nations which currently exist which look on their way to becoming a superpower) and secondary superpowers (nations which weren't quite superpowers but were quite powerful in their own right). A superpower is the nation with the military and economic capacity to dominate the discord nations sphere and spread its influence across the globe (globe being discord nations sphere). THIS ARTICLE WAS PRODUCED BY THE DISCORD NATIONS HISTORICAL ASSOCIATION. THE DEFINITION OF SUPERPOWER IS THE ONE USED BY THE DNHA. List of Actual Superpowers These are nations which heavily influenced the direction of Discord Nations and are well known today. Nations which are powerful but did not have the same level as influence or military might that these did can be found below. Athium Meritist State / Empire Perhaps the most well known superpower, AMS (later AME) became known through its large and powerful military, as well as its aggressive foreign policy. Its economy functioned on a merit-based system, which functioned reasonably well for what the state required. It was governed by a meritist oligarchy. Whilst citizens could not be directly elected to the oligarchy they could join by gaining higher class and being considered invaluable by Derpy. Although some have criticised this, saying it could easily be abused by the oligarchs in power. AME perished following the Death to Walkia movement due to high amounts of stress being put on its Leader, Derpy. Vulparian Commonwealth Yet another superpower, the Vulparian commonwealth was involved in many conflicts with AME. In contrast to AME's aggressive foreign policy, TVC's policy involved the creation of the Alliance (later the Reformed Alliance) and the creation of new nations. Despite this TVC maintained a huge military, to this day one of the largest in Discord Nations history. However its economy, and the economies of many of its allies, were heavily criticised. TVC, and many of the nations it helped create, used a bot called UnbelievaBoat to manage their economies. However in order to gain money from this bot all one had to do was spam !work or !slut or !crime. This led to high inflation in UnbelievaBoatist nations and a few botspam nations were created. Many of the new nations created by TVC were highly inactive, giving them the nickname "ghost nations". Eventually the commonwealth would be dissolved, leading to only Vulparia remaining. Dankhouse Liberation Front The DLF, while not quite as powerful as the other two, still held enough influence to be considered a superpower. The DLF Empire held numerous vassal states, re-purposing many of the old ghost nations created in the DLoN (this included TVC nations, but also others like the Meritist Republic of Skeylis). As a result the DLF grew more and more powerful. It was also on good terms with the other major powers, including Vulparia and Lanodola. It formed the grand coalition and the vassal alliance and has had a significant impact on the globe. The DLF technically fell during the Hagard Virus RP event, however its vassals remain and today the capital of the DLF empire is Witickus Dextopia. Lanodola Lanodola is the birthplace of modern sport, and to some extent modern capitalism. In the month of October its population skyrocketed, due to Someone's youtube channel (Nilgizmo). As a result of this its military skyrocketed, resulting in a successful war against FCT. Its economy is prospering and similar to the small Vulparian nations which began to colonise the world in the days of the DLoN, small Lanodolan nations are colonising the world now. This population explosion will likely make Lanodola the most populous nation in the history of the world and allow it to become a superpower. Its war against FCT, which for most nations would've been hard to win, was easy and a demonstration of its newfound power. As Lanodola's rise to superpower status is quite recent, its effects have yet to be seen. List of Secondary Superpowers This list contains powers which are either A: So old that we can't determine whether or not they were actually a superpower. B: Very powerful and quite influential but not to the same extent as actual superpowers. Or C: Nations which used to be a superpower but have since declined on the international stage. = Kingdom of Vulparia The TVC is listed as a superpower on the list, and the Kingdom of Vulparia is merely the modern TVC, so why is it on this list? Well during the days of the late DLoN, when the UMSA had just returned, Vulparia was experiencing a population decline and a decline in international influence. In addition the Commonwealth had dissolved. Vulparia would later regain much of its population and continue to be important on the world stage, especially after the creation of the DDN. However it still does not make much of an impact. It very rarely takes part in wars, only interfering in one DDN war due to old grudges and the fact that the DLF was losing. For this reason, modern Vulparia has been listed as a secondary superpower. Although it still has the potential to be an actual superpower. In regards to the economy, a series of reforms in January and the coming months intended to increase activity and counter inflation resulted in a more stable economy and active population (as they were supposed to do). For this reason, and the general lack of the kind of UnbelievaNations exhibited in the DLoN, the Kingdom of Vulparia does not receive as much criticism regarding its economy as it did in the past. Original Rhimes It is possible that the original Rhimes might've been a superpower, however it is so far back we have no way of telling whether this claim is true. As a result we have listed it as a secondary superpower. What we do know about the Original Rhimes is that it was the first discord nation and inspired the creation of other nations, culminating in the DDN of today. Calling it the "Original Rhimes" is a bit inaccurate. Rhimes is one of the few nations which has had very limited change to its government over its existence. It is called "Original Rhimes" to distinguish it from modern Rhimes, which does not have nearly as much influence. IT IS POSSIBLE FOR MORE NATIONS TO MAKE THIS LIST, THESE ARE JUST THE ONES I CAN THINK OF OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD. List of Potential Superpowers This category includes nations which had the potential to become superpowers, but never reached that potential. Fake China Town FCT had potential as it had a huge population however it was short lived. Within weeks of FCT's arrival it was annexed by the new Lanodolan superpower. It is no longer a nation. Cabrikk Empire Throughout the DLoN the Cabrikk Empire was one of the most populous nations, but also one of the most inactive. Most would not consider it a superpower, however there was a brief moment in Cabrikk history where that was a possibility. After the January Reform Cabrik saw a bright spark of inactive and huge growth that, if managed correctly, could have resulted in a Cabrik superpower. The January reform saw the introduction of Inactivity Camps, an increase in parliamentary power, a huge growth in the military, and more. However one thing it lacked was a better economic system and a constitution. If Cabrik's economy was working, and it had a functioning economy, and Duno had managed the growth correctly, then Cabrik could have become an overnight superpower. The conditions were quite good, Vulparia was in decline, Rhimes was stagnating, all other nations were smaller. It is one of the great "what ifs" of the world. How would the world look today if Cabrik had seized the opportunity and become a real superpower? It is entirely possible that the DLoN might've lasted longer. At the very least the DNTO wouldn't exist, and neither would Ospea. The world would be very different if this had actually happened. MORE TO BE ADDED. List of Possible Superpowers These are nations currently in existence that have the potential to become a superpower. I cannot think of any of the top of my head, however feel free to DM me (Duno#9888) any nations which you think qualify as this category